


Bedding a Dragon

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: This is Dragon Country [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Он – дракон | I Am Dragon (2015)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Restraints, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Daenerys and Jon are thirsty for a supernatural beings cock. Tyrion is in equal parts annoyed, amused, horrified and scheming. Arman And Meraslava would rather the house of dragons got out of their house.





	Bedding a Dragon

“This is the third time you’ve stared at him Snow. Look down at the meal and pray they assume your drool is because of the food” Tyrion felt compelled to mutter at Jon as the other became lost in the smile (again) of the lord of FrostKeep. Who was smiling at a comment by his daughter. 

Tyrion could see the appeal. Raw power, elegance, beauty and an aversion to clothing? If it was a woman Tyrion would also find it hard not to stare. However, this person was married and happily so in what Tyrion had to assume was not an open relationship. He also had a child that he doted on. Jon’s (And Daenerys’ if he had to guess at her face as she also stared at the unguarded face of the dragon man) sudden thirst could very well get them all killed if the Targaryen House didn’t get it’s act together and stop drooling over a man that was only sometimes a man. 

“The food is quite good my lady” Tyrion said loudly to Meraslava to jolt his companions from their fantasies about her husband. 

“The elk was caught by Arman this morning, and the vegetables were preserved a summer ago. I instructed the servants to give you the strongest ale we have. Arman And Mavka have non alcoholic drinks” 

“My lady?” Snow and Daenerys were a little too attentive at this. Mera looked right at them, indicating she knew what they were thinking.

“Have you seen a dragon drunk, my lady, my lords?” 

She allowed this to sink in, and no elaboration was needed as Arman looked contrite and apologetic. Mavka on her part giggled. 

“You should have seen it” she mumbled into her plate. “The fish were on fire” Tyrion had to bite the inside of his cheek. This was not a funny matter but that image was quite hilarious. Terrifying but hilarious. He decided he quite liked the company of Mavka, she was a strange young lady with a strange sense of humor. 

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence punctuated by a ten year old’s soft giggles and “fire fish” every now and then, though she finally stopped when Arman reached under with his foot and kicked her. It was so quiet the thud of his foot hitting her leg and the “ _ow! Papa!_ ” that was hissed in response practically echoed. 

When they were done Arman, who sat at the right hand of his wife who took her place at the head of the table, waited for her to place fork and knife on top of the plate before he stood and took her hand as she rose. “My lady, might I escort you to your study?”

Her hand caressed his cheek as indescribable affection and softness filled their faces for each other. “You may. I do enjoy company when I go over my notes” she turned to her guests. “Thank you for the evening. We may talk more tomorrow if you decide to extend your stay”

Daenerys fixed her with a look. “Oh, we will stay as long as we need” her voice was sweet but Tyrion could hear the dark promises under the sweetness. 

“My lady, our house’s saying is “mightier is the enemy you don’t see” do keep that in mind” Arman said softly and Mera nodded. 

“Good night mother of dragons” she said, and Tyrion had to applaud her for not putting a mocking lilt on the title. That might have ended her reign then and there. 

~*~

“What do you think of Arman?”

Tyrion looked at Jon and shook his head. 

“That if you give him poetry he will laugh at you and share it with his wife” 

“I’ve often been called pretty but” Jon stopped and shook his head as though to clear it. “I’ve never felt like some blushing farmhand around anyone. Especially not another man”

“Well for the love of everyone here please don’t act like it. We want to make an alliance with this family, not gain another enemy. Is this not correct my lady?”

Daenerys pursed her lips in thought and looked rather angry. “I am the queen of dragons!”

Tyrion raised his hands up in frustration. “The man has no eyes for anyone but his wife! Focus on negotiations and his body later!” Daenerys smirked and Tyrion did not like that look. 

“I think I know of a way we can focus on both”

Oh no, Tyrion certainly did not like the looks from either of them.


End file.
